Her New Life
by treehillgirl32322
Summary: Torrid Davis is the youngest sister of Tree Hill's own Brooke Davis but when Brooke leaves for college, Torrid begs her mom to move to New Mexico. When she leave for East High, what will her new life be like?
1. The Beginning Of The End

Torrid Davis was the younger sister of Tree Hill's own Brooke Davis. She was just a sophomore at Tree Hill High when her sister graduated and was about to expand her clothing line, Clothes over Bro's. Torrid never really did have any of her own friends. She always tagged along with her old sister and her friends. She didn't want to stay at Tree Hill with out her sister and her friends. So Torrid begged her mom to move to Albuquerque, New Mexico where she researched the best school there, East High.

"Please mommy!" Torrid whined.

"Why? All of your friends are here." Stacy, Torrid's mother, asked.

"No their not." Tor said, slamming her down on the counter. "All my friends were Brooke's friends and they are going to college or out of state."

Brooke had a lot of friends in high school but she had a main friend group. Lucas, Peyton, Haley a.k.a Tutor Girl, as Brooke calls her, Nathan, Mouth, Rachael, Bevin, and Chase. All of them loved Torrid and didn't want to leave her behind but they had to live their own lives.

"Not all of them are moving." Her mom said as she fought back with Tor.

Torrid got a little angry because she felt she had explained to her mother before. "Peyton is going to LA to start her record label. Lucas, Mouth, Rachael, Bevin and Chase are all going to college." She listed.

"See, Haley and Nathan are still here."

"Mom, are you stupid…" Torrid said to her mother and she realized what she said. "Okay, I didn't mean it but Naley (Brooke always calls Nathan and Haley that.) They just had Jamie and they are going to be busy." Tor explained to her mother. "Mommy PLEASE! My junior year is almost over. We can move during the summer and I can be at East High by senior year." Tor pleaded.

"I will think about it." Stacy said as she looked at her daughter.

"Yay! Okay, I am going to hang out with the gang before Peyton leaves tonight." She ran upstairs.

"Okay, tell Peyton that I will miss her." Her mom yelled up the stairs.


	2. The Last Time Together

Torrid had moved into her sister's room since her sister was moving to New York in a week

Torrid had moved into her sister's room since her sister was moving to New York in a week. Torrid's room was a pink cotton candy color and had mirrors everywhere. Her closet doors were mirrors and she had a vanity and a dresser mirror. All of Brooke's picture still hung from every mirror. Brooke felt all her clothes to Torrid since she was moving and making her own. She walked into her room and went straight to her closet. She picked out a black mini-skirt and a pink tank top. She changed quick and put on her make up. She ran down the stairs and grabbed her phone and her camera. She noticed she had a text coming in.

**Come outside, I'm here. 3B.Davis**

Torrid ran outside and jumped in Brooke's blue bug and drove off.

"I'm trying to get mom to move to Albuquerque." Torrid said.

"Why? Don't you like it here," Brooke said, driving to TRIC.

"Yeah, but you are going to New York. Peyton is going to LA and Lucas, Mouth, Rachael, Bevin, and Chase are going to college. So I will be alone." She said, looking out the window.

"Oh… I'm sorry Tor; I could not go to New York."

"Brooke that would be crazy. Clothes over Bro's is going to be a hit! I wanna go to be at a new school, new image."

"Okay, Tor." Brooke smiled and pulled in to the parking lot of TRIC.

Torrid saw Naley walking up with Baby Jamie.

"Oh my gosh, Naley, he is so freakin adorkable." She laughed as she knelt down, playing with Jamie.

"Thank Tor. Maybe you can baby sit him when he gets older." Haley said with a laugh and a smile. Mouth and Lucas walk up. "Well isn't Little Brooke." He said flinging his arm around Torrid's shoulders.

"Hey, You better watch yourself. I won't buy your book and you won't have a book sale." She laughed and Lucas to see his face. Everyone started "oh-ing" in that "burn" tone. "Wow, you have your big sister's attitude." Lucas said, squeezing her into his side. Rachael, Bevin, Skillz, Fergie, and Garbage drove up.

"Yo guys…" Torrid said. "Where's Peyton?" She questioned.

"She is already here." Brooke told her.

"Oh, well let's get this party started." She said and walked inside with Lucas.


	3. The Final Goodbye

TRIC was own by Lucas's mom, Karen and Nathan's mom, Deb

TRIC was own by Lucas's mom, Karen and Nathan's mom, Deb. It is a club where the whole gang likes to hang out minus Karen's Café. Every party that the group has had has been at TRIC. Naley's first wedding shower, the masquerade party, Jimmy Eat World concert, Friends with Benefit concert and many many many more. Torrid walked in and soaked in the moment. _This is the one of the last times I am going to be in here._ She thought as she looked around. She looked over and saw Peyton.

"Heyyy, " She giggled and ran over to Peyton.

"Heyyy Mini ." Peyton laughed and hugged Torrid really tight.

"Uhh…." She groaned and hugged her. "I need a new sister." She laughed and saw Brooke was standing there.

"I heard that…"Brooke said, laughing and pushing Tor away from Peyton. "This is my . Find your own." Brooke connected her arm with Peyton's.

Torrid laughed and walked away from them. "I can't believe you guys are leaving me all in one week." She said as she sat on a bar stool.

"Aw, we will all miss you, you know that. But we were meant live our lives the way we want and we all want different things." Haley said, rubbing Tor's back.

"Yeah, but tonight we ain't thinking that. Tonight is the night we dance, party, and have fun because this is the last time we will be together as a group." She smiled.

"Yeah, listen to Mini Brooke. Let's get this started!" Rachael said.

Peyton started the cd and turned it up loud. Let's get the party started by Pink was blasting out of the stereo. They all danced and partied. An hour went by and everyone was done dancing and tired. Peyton turned the music and everyone was laying in the middle of the room with a bunch of goodies in front of them.

"Remember Mouth's elevator list." Torrid said and giggled. Mouth blushed and laughed. Brooke was laying next to Mouth and nudged him arm. "Yes, I remember." Brooke said and smiled. "But who wouldn't wanna be trapped in an elevator with me." She said.

Peyton, Haley, Torrid, and Rachael raised their hands and all 4 started laughing.

"Well duh. But that still hurts." She laughed.

"Or the school time capsule "Lucas said. "Brooke you looked so beautiful." Everyone laughed and Brooke threw popcorn at him.

They all talked about their memories and all the fun times and the bad times. Everyone got up and cleaned up TRIC. Peyton packed away her music, Brooke picked her popcorn mess, Haley and Nathan took care of Jamie, and Torrid cleaned up the cups.

They all joined together of the room and took in the moment. This was the last time they would all be together. Torrid looked at Peyton and started to tear up.

"This is it guys. It's the end." She said with a smile and tears rolling down her face.

Peyton went up to her and hugged. "We will see each other again. This isn't goodbye forever."

"Yeah, but it is for now." She said, her voice cracking from crying.

Everyone gathered around her and hugged it. This is it. The time everyone is gone.


	4. Her New Life

3 Months Later

**3 Months Later**

Torrid is now a senior at East High. She left her sister and her sister's friends about 3 months ago. Her summer she spent packing her huge house to move to here. It was a new year, new school, new town new everything. Torrid thought to her self, _New town, new school. New Torrid, I never made friends at home because I was always with my sister. I have to start on my own with my own friends._ She smiled and grabbed the paint out of her car. Her mom had been on a business trip to New York and decided to go see Brooke. That meant Torrid had to un-pack the whole moving truck by herself. She had no problem with that but she wanted to do her stuff first.

She carried the paint cans up the stairs and put them in her neon white room. "Yeah, this place reminds me of the moon." She laughed and looked around. "Damn it, I forgot the paint brushes." She went back out side to the car. She went into the car and grabbed the paint brushes. As soon as she came up, she saw a person jogging down on the opposite side of the street. It was a very cute boy that she had never seen. He was shirtless and wearing black and blue basketball shorts. He had long straight brown hair that went past his ears with sort of emo bangs. She smiled and looked at him. He saw her looking at him and stopped and waved. She couldn't believe someone as hot as he was even would notice her. He looked down the street and made sure no cars were coming. He jogged across the street and straight to Torrid.

"Hey, I'm Chris." He smiled. "I am guessing you are new because I haven't seen you at school and the paintbrushes." He laughed and pointed at them.

Torrid laughed, "Hi, I'm Torrid. Yeah, I am super new. I just move here from Tree Hill." She smiled and looked at him.

"Sorry, I don't have a clue where it is." He laughed a little.

She laughed. "Yeah not many people have. It's a really small town in North Carolina."

"Small towns are so amazing." He said with a smile. "Do you need help with anything? My brother and I could come down and help you move stuff in or paint. Only if you need it." He smiled.

She thought. _There is two of him. I have died and gone to heaven._ She smiled. "Sure, there is still the couch and my bed and my mom's so you guys can do that. If you want." She looked in side the truck and back at him.

He smiled. "Okay. Well my brother and I will be over in about 30 minutes. We will bring you something to eat too kay?" He smiled and started walking in the direction he was jogging too.

"Okay." She smiled and walked inside.

She put the paint brushes next to the paint cans. "Well, if I'm getting help… I will wait till they get here." She looked at the walls. "This should be fun." She laughed. She began to put newspaper down on the floor and taped the corners of her bedroom door and her balcony doors. She just finished taping the doors when the door bell rang.


End file.
